Master of the Rasengan, Ruler Of the Chidori
by Mr. Inferno
Summary: Naruto creates both the Rasengan and Chidori. Read as he conquers and destroy's all in his path to become a hero. Colder Naruto. NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinaKushi. Review please. XD. NEED HELP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey my Readers. I'm sorry about Anbu Commander it will come up again. If you need a shout out for an ad or something then just PM me. Like a story or forum or just anything. Also, these chapters may come late, and may be short. I'll try to make it at least medium. Other than that here is the first chapter of Naruto: Master of the Rasengan, Ruler of the Chidori.

A boy of about four with golden, spiky hair was playing with two toy bricks. Nearby a man who had brown hair and a headband that covered his forehead and his jaw. The little boy, looked sad and angry as he played with his toy bricks. The man looked at the boy with a caring eye.

"Yamato" The little boy said to the man now known as Yamato.

"Yes, Naruto?" The boy now confirmed to be Naruto answered back.

"When will daddy come back?" Naruto whispered to Yamato.

Sighing Yamato answered back "I'm not sure Naruto. He'll get here when he gets here"

Naruto Scowled and looked down"But he's never here!" Naruto shouted.

Yamato sighed again, and picked up Naruto who had now started crying. "Shhhhhhhhhh"

By now Naruto had gone to sleep. Taking him to his bedroom, he tucked him in and turned off the light. Giving one final look to Naruto he closed the door.

Downstairs a Man he looked exactly like Naruto came through the door, looking tired, angry and annoyed. Seeing his leader coming through the door, he left silently like a mouse.

Minato looked at his house and saw the toy bricks his son was playing with. Sighing he checked upstairs and saw his son sleeping with dried tears staining his face. Scowling at the spiral that reminded him of the woman he loved and still loves he left the room in quite a bitter mood.

What the man didn't know was his son wasn't sleeping, his son was glaring at the spot the man had previously been with his eyes red with black slits.

== 1 year Later ==

Naruto jumped at the red-headed woman cocking his fist back, and unleashing it in front of her...

Only to be dodged as carelessly spun around and kicked him in the back. Getting up he was about to charge at the woman again only to be interrupted by a red-haired teen.

"Kushina-Sama, Kushina-Sama!!" The boy teen shouted

"What?" Kushina replied back

"The Elders want a meeting with you" The boy said panting a bit.

"Yes, well tell them to wait. I want some time with my son before he leaves." Kushina replied back annoyed.

"E-erm Ok K-Kushina- Sama" The boy quite scared as Kushina released a bit of her Killing Intent.

Turning to her son she sat on the grass of the beautiful, light brown sand. Starting off her ending speech she said "Naruto".

"Yes mum"

"I want you to train hard, be strong and protect your loved ones. I've taught you everything I know, well nearly everything and I want you to master them before. You know a lot of Jutsu. Particularly Wind and Lightning. Other than that all I can say is I'll miss you and I love you" Kushina said after her little speech. She hugged the now older Naruto and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"And ask your father when you get back, when will you come again. Okay" Kushina said as they went to the gate of Uzu no Kuni. Seeing his father and Yamato, he ran up to Yamato walking right past Minato. Meanwhile Kushina and Minato looked at each other uncomfortably. Fidgeting a bit Minato started talking first.

"Hello Kushina" Minato steeled himself not to stutter.

"Hi Mina-Ku- I mean Minato" Kushina quickly corrected herself, blushing like a teenager in love.

Mirroring her action Minato talked again "Soooo, have you found anyone new?"

"No. Have you?" Kushina said curiously.

Sighing in relief, answered "I'm not sure, my clan elders may want to may arrange one for me" Minato scowled at his answer.

"Oh"

"Anyway, we need to sort out a date for when you can see Naruto."

"Oh yes."

With that the conversation about Naruto started and finished in a matter of minutes. As Minato, Naruto and Yamato left Uzu no Kuni, one whirlpool's heart was broken by the evil winds and waves.

Done.

Thank you for reading this, Anbu commander will go on just taking a short Hiatus. Again any shout outs or any idea's. Now I got a poll for you guys.

Which elements of the Chidori should Naruto learn?

Fire, Wind, Water.

Water, Lightning, Wind.

Earth, Wind, Fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, people I got some stories I want to tell you about. Also **NEED BETA**

Bumblemark's Story – Spark of Memories. Naruto lost his memory at the Valley of the End and Orochimaru recruited him. 1-Sided NaruTayu NaruHina.

Luvingido empress's story- Meeting Naruto. Naruto runs away from Konoha only to meet Minato. Minato takes him back and keeps meeting him on Naruto's birthdays.

Quill of Molliemon's Story – Fire Shadow's Son. Minato is still alive and is looking after Naruto as the Yondaime still. Naruto is kind of Neglected which makes this story real.

Hektols's Story – New Chance. If you haven't already heard of this. Then I don't know where you were. Really good story. Minato is revived and is teaching and looking after Naruto. NaruHina

Leaf Ranger's Story – Wizard of Kitsune. Good story as well even though it's still in early process. It's a LotrXNaruto crossover. Naruto gets trained by one of Leaf's OC'S.

Tellamicus Sundance's stories – Legend of The Rasengan. Though he has lost imagination for the story. It's in the third part of the Trilogy. Naruto basically makes the Rasengan. It is has its own art work. So it's pretty popular.

On with the story!

* * *

As soon as Naruto got back, he immediately got to work mastering the jutsu's Kushina taught him. Though he only spent one year with his mother he learnt many jutsu and Sword Arts. Surpassing people older than him

His Mother and Father had agreed to let him visit his mother every winter from now on.

Naruto was currently training in his massive garden, glaring at the Mizu Bushin he was fighting. He thought about what was going to happen in a few months.

His Father was remarrying.

The Clan Elders had forced Minato to marry a girl he had no love for. They were still angry that Minato had a child with the so called 'Whirlpool Gold-digger'. The person he was marrying was named Imaimashii Kogane(Annoying Gold), she was from a rich family that could buy a country.

When he wrote a letter to his mother telling her about it, the reply he got was a sad one. It was hidden well though.

Even worse, his father had been ignoring him more than ever. It seemed life was getting worse until he met his best friend.

Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Done. Again if you need a shout out just pm me.

Review Please!

I know it's small, next chapter will be over 3000 words I promise

(I may be off on this)

** V**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The wedding was a happy day for everyone.

Everyone except Naruto and Minato.

Naruto: He was angry that the elders were doing this too his father, but angrier that his father let them do that. He was thinking about his mother as he stood outside glaring at the people that were happy. Plus that lady's son freaked him out.

Minato: He was sad, because he had to marry a woman he hardly knew! And even if he knew her inside out he still wouldn't want to marry her. But the elders made up some bull crap about how Naruto would never be worth enough and how they were getting poorer.

As for the ladies son that freaked Naruto out, Minato knew he had a reason to be freaked out the boy's name was Orochi Kogane he had long black hair, and he was quite pale. He had golden eyes that were slightly slitted. His eyebrows were very thin and he always seemed to smile.

Not the happy smile either.

The creepy one.

You know what I'm talking about, the ones that curved too high.

Nobody seemed to know who his father was but it was known he was close to a boy older than him, named Kabuto. Orochi was also the same age as Naruto and seemed to slightly hate him.

That year he went to the Academy with Orochi and Hinata.

He met interesting people like The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi heirs. The Inuzuka heir, The Haruno heir, The Abraume Heir and The Brother of the Uchiha Clan Leader.

But it's what happened at the playground where all of the Parents were that really made that day interesting.

== Flash to the back ==

_Naruto came to the gate with his new step brother and Hinata. It seemed Orochi had a little crush on Hinata as he kept constantly try to talk to her on the way to the Academy._

_As they got to the gate, a little boy with black hair and a chicken-ass hair style walked past him and straight to Orochi. Barging into him on purpose. When he got in front of Orochi he pointed at him and introduced himself. And this is how it went like..._

"_YOU!" The Chicken ass Boy shouted to Orochi._

"_Me?" Orochi replied confused_

"_Who else? Duh._" _The Chicken ass boy replied to Orochi's question._

"_Oh. Why Hello. I am Orochi" That's right Orochi was posh. He was so posh he didn't know what a fart was._

"_Did I ask for your name?" The chicken ass boy replied back annoyed._

"_Well... Err... No... I suppose you didn't. I just thought th-" Orochi replied back slightly nervous. This boy looked familiar..._

"_Yeah well you thought wrong! Anyway enough of this. I Am..." _

_Coughing slightly to try and make his voice deeper "I am... "_

"_A Dumbass" Naruto Interfered. Earning a giggle from Hinata_, a covered chuckle from Minato and the parents and siblings and full blown laughter from the Inuzuka's.

_Glaring slightly at Naruto he started again" I am"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Brother of Uchiha Itachi A.K.A the Aka Oni Uchiwa_ (The Bloody Demon Fan)_ and Clan Head of the Great Might-"_

"_You're really not that great..." Naruto Interfered again._

"_SHUT UP! Anyway. Like I was saying Head of the Great Mighty Uchiha clan."_

"_Sasuke-Chan!! Where are you!! Your Bro will get angry at me if I lose you!!" A spiky haired man with the trademark Black hair of the Uchiha clan. He had a black long sleeved shirt under a Jounin jacket and goggle with an orange trim on his head. He looked like he wasn't really trying and was more focused on chewing his toothpick"_

"_I'm Right here! Obito!" Sasuke Shouted at the man now known as Obito._

"_Who are you again?" Obito said picking his ear and then looking at it._

"_Hahahahahaha" Naruto laughed_

"_Obito you slacker!" Sasuke shouted in anger as a massive unhealthy vein popped out..._

"_Yeah Yeah Whatever..." Obito said only for his eyes to widen and his jump to his left._

_And he had a good reason as a fist came out of nowhere._

"_OBITO STOP BEING RUDE! Okay it's very bad and I wouldn't like that" As a girl with long brown hair came into existence._

"_Rin-Chan, Can you blame me? The brat is to spoilt and has a fat ego" Obito said slightly annoyed_

"_But he's only a kid Obi-Kun..." The girl now known as Rin replied back._

"_Well Well, looks like a team reunion." Silver haired man said as he came out of the ground reading an orange book that every girl in the area grimaced at. _

_Minato smiled as he saw his former students._

"_Hello" Minato said._

"_Who are you a-" Obito started_

"_I dare you" Rin said calmly_

"_Hi Sensei!" Obito started again sweating slightly._

"_What an idiot" Kakashi sighed under his face mask_

* * *

Yep and that's how it went. After the Obito incident Orochi and Sasuke became best friends, Naruto hated Orochi and Sasuke and the feeling was mutual. Naruto kept distancing away from his father and later that year went to see his mother again for the last time as she was going on an adventure.

He learned even more and had begun to make his own jutsu he had five so far which were all D-Rank. The Next year at the academy is when things got slightly different; Orochi's mum had an affair and had got pregnant. That's right I said it.

Minato not really caring just distanced himself away from her. While Naruto had started last year. Orochi angrier at Naruto tried to fight him but that failed horribly.

Horribly.

That year Naruto got colder and colder until he actually started ignoring people and distanced himself. Trying to make his own jutsu. He started thinking bigger, by thinking of elemental jutsu.

It seemed Hinata, Obito, Kushina, and Kakashi were the only people who could actually talk to him. Hinata had started her advanced training and had even started training with weapons. She trained with this strange girl named TenTen who loved weapons. And she had a particular liking for Zanbatous.

The Next Year (Which is his third year so he's nine I think... Let's just go with that...) was when Naruto got serious.

He practiced for hours on his jutsu and thought about making the jutsu. He got even colder and only responded to Hinata and Kushina but gave grunts to Kakashi, Obito and an ANBU named Iruka. That year he met Iruka's child Wanizame (Shark) and Konohamaru Sarutobi. Both had tried to challenge him and both lost. (You may guess what I'm gonna do here)

Though they had started to call him Onii-chan and declared him their sensei.

And...

He met Anko.

Anko Umino.

A lady he hated but respected at the same time.

Ahhhhh, but enough about that.

The Next three years were the same except Naruto completed both of his 'Special' Jutsu but they were both double edged swords.

He had gotten even colder and had somehow lost contact with his mother Kushina. Though he still had Hinata. Hinata his best friend. She and her cousin Neji had become prodigies of the Hyuuga clan while TenTen had taken up the way of the Zanbatou.

His relationship with his father had gotten worse, to the point that he couldn't stand looking at him. Orochi had decided to grow his hair and had a certain liking to snakes

But today was the day.

The Day of the Genin Exams.

* * *

Yea well that was it. Not ma best work. But I wanted to get out a chapter before I go on holiday. And who should Kakashi get as a girlfriend? Yeah and Obitobi is back. Hehehe Obitobi.

POLL:

OC

Hana Inuzuka

Others

Yea so that's it please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4.

The Exams.

Naruto P.O.V

I went over my dream one more time.

The sky was grey.

Red clouds had gathered over the skies.

A massive storm was somehow fighting the clouds.

It was complete chaos.

But was even weirder was.

The storm was...Gold?

Blue lightning attacked the red clouds on the left side while small tornados attacked on the right.

He felt a feeling in his arms and moved them so he could look at them.

Lightning raced across his left arm while wind raced over his right.

All of a sudden that was gone.

He was in a black abyss.

Suddenly a whirlpool appeared to his left while a leaf appeared to his right.

Next to the whirlpool was his mother while next to the leaf was Hinata and his dad.

A demonic voice shouted out.

"Choose"

And then he woke up

A maid had come to wake me up.

I lay in my bed as I told her to leave with one look. She scuttled away like a bug. I smirked in my mind as I thought about my life.

The village was scared of me. One look had made someone cry once. Maybe it was because of his cold blue eyes. Like the deepest sea in the world. Hinata had told him that once.

At least she and Neji weren't scared of me. Quite a lot of people weren't. But he could count them with both of his hands. So far the only people he knew weren't scared were Hinata, Minato, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Orochi, Anko, Iruka, Konohamaru, And Wanizame. Everyone else was.

Or at least most of them.

He went into his closet and picked out the clothes especially made for him.

By his mother.

He still didn't know where she was. Didn't even know if she was alive. So he assumed that she had been told lies by someone. And had abandoned him like everyone else had.

Still he put the clothes. They were black three quarter inch trousers, a long-sleeved dark orange shirt with a crimson spiral in the middle. There was also a black short sleeved jacket. He put on gloves (Black) and his black shinobi shoes. He was taller than average for his age.

I walked down the stairs passing my step mother. She looked at me and I turned my head, she tripped and ran up the stairs embarrassed.

I went out of the door feeling the hot sun blazing down on me. I scowled I liked storms. Rainy days. My best friend Hinata liked these days. I walked to the Hyuuga clan house scowling at the people who _dared_ to look at me. It was busy yet my path was sorted out.

I mean when I walk through the village everyone moves out of the way.

I don't know why.

Maybe they were scared of me or something.

I reached the house and it was massive.

It was really private though.

It looked like an all Hyuuga ANBU squad was guarding it this time.

I walked through the gate and one glared at me.

I looked at him glared back and kicked a rock at him.

I walked away as he fell down. Dumbass.

I went to Hinata's room and touched the handle.

Norm P.O.V.

Naruto touched the handle opening it. Not prepared for what he saw.

Hinata just came out of the shower. With a towel only covering her. It looked like if you tip toed you could see her whole body.

"NARUTO! GET OUT!" She shouted at me. It was weird she rarely shouted.

There was no point anyway.

Naruto had already got a nosebleed and hit the wall.

1 HOUR LATER.

"Hinataaaa- Chaaaaaan have you finished?" Naruto said bored he was playing Shogi with Neji.

"Nearly!"

"You said that 20 minutes agooo!" I said beating Neji and looking at the ceiling.

"Done!" Hinata shouted coming out in a new outfit.

She was wearing a white and purple battle kimono with silver armour covering her arms, chest and legs. Her slightly long hair was out. On her waist were her weapons.

"You look nice, Hinata." Naruto gave her his true foxy grin.

She blushed and looked down mumbling a quiet.

He shook my head as we walked out of the house and to Ichiraku Ramen. A very popular place to Naruto.

"Jiji! Serve me 20 bowls of your best ramen" Naruto said with his eyes closed. He opened them and there was 20 bowls of Teuchi's best Ramen.

Naruto started on his buffet while talking he asked the guys what they wanted.

"Waw woo wan oo gwe (What do you want to get)?" Naruto asked

"Anything" Synchronised the group. Fifteen bowls were already gone.

We ate in silence and after we finished is when we started talking.

"Yosh! I hope you do well for your Genin Exams!" Guess who that was.

"What he said" Tenten said while drawing in a book. She was forging her latest weapon. She even started working out a lot to hold it. She had grown her hair long enough so she had curly bangs.

As they got out Naruto and Hinata parted with Neji, Tenten and Lee.

They walked to the academy talking about stuff until Naruto said something that caught Hinata's attention.

"Yesterday I dreamed about a Fox in agony. It had Nine-Tails and was being controlled by something." Naruto said carelessly.

Carelessly enough for the people around them to hear it.

The villagers widened their eyes and started glaring at him picking up the sharpest weapons possible.

They ran at him, swearing to kill him.

"Wuhhh?" Naruto said picking his ear and throwing it in someone's eye. He punched the man in the face while Hinata carried on walking.

In two minutes he had beaten all of them and had caught up to Hinata.

She frowned saying "That was dangerous. You're going to get in trouble later."

"So what? It's not like a give a damn"

"Naruto, please next time be careful. You're going to have to protect them"

"Whatever Hinata-Chan"

And with that the conversation ended. They went into their classroom and all eyes were on them.

"With one minute to spare" Said the Jounin Iruka Umino annoyingly.

Naruto ignored him while Hinata said sorry quietly.

They walked to the back and met their group of friends. Which wasn't a lot.

Only Shikamaru and Chouji.

Still they were good friends. It all started in their second year of the Academy. Shikamaru had come up to them one day and had asked if he wanted to play Shogi.

And from then on they were friends.

They were about to talk when Kiba made a stupid remark

"Hey there Hinata" Stop to imagine Kiba putting his eyebrows up and down twice "I was wonderin' leave that Fox Naruto go out with me" Now imagine Kiba getting real close to Hinata's face.

"No way you 'son of a dog' I believe it was" Orochi's long slithery voice said.

"Didn't I tell you she's mineeee" Orochi Continued.

"Ahhhh, c-crap. O-oh hey O-o-Orochi. I've had enough of you. Hinata is not your woman" Kiba shouted to him.

"What was that Kiba" Another voice came in.

Sasuke.

The Uchiha Brat turned all cold when everyone refused to teach him.

"She is my girlfriend" Naruto interrupted coldly. Releasing killing intent. Everyone stopped except Iruka who was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

This time everyone stopped.

Everyone backed away from Hinata.

"Iruka-Sensei! Carry on please" Naruto shouted. He noticed everyone looking at him.

"What? Got a problem?" Naruto said

"NO" They all shouted.

"Good" Naruto ended his conversation with the class.

It was a rarity to make Naruto to talk, he only talked when Hinata asked him to and even then it was slightly forced. But one thing everyone knew? Everyone in the academy?

Mess with Hinata.

Mess with Naruto.

So if you hit Hinata.

You hit Naruto.

That's how close they were.

To the girls it was a love story waiting to happen. To the boys it was Naruto 'messing with their woman'.

But one thing that was known to everyone?

Naruto liked Hinata.

Hinata liked Naruto.

They just didn't tell each other.

Iruka got up shouting so the whole class could hear him "Today is the Day of the Genin Exams! This could be the start of your ninja career or if you're emotionally weak enough end of your ninja career"

The emotionally weak ones gulped.

Now: Were doing it by names! So could Chouji Akimichi stand up and follow me.

5 minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly everyone had passed.

But Naruto being the heir to the Namikaze clan had got a special test. Only Iruka had been there and it was supposedly taken by every heir of the clan to prove they were 'worthy'.

It was supposedly a very hard test that only the Namikaze could complete.

And Mizuki being an idiot thought Naruto had failed because he was swinging on a swing. With an expression of sadness.

But really to Naruto it was boredom. Hinata had left to go train in extra in the Hyuuga arts but Naruto couldn't watch because he had to train. So he was thinking on what to do.

"Hello Naruto, what's with the sad face?" He said with a creepy smile.

"-_-?" Naruto responded

"Did you fail?" Mizuki said trying to give him crappy sympathy

"-_-"

"Look Naruto lets not beat around the bush"

"-_-?"

"_I want you to... steal the Forbidden Scroll_"

"What! You want me to steal **the for-**" Naruto shouted with Alarm

Acting quickly Mizuki covered Naruto's mouth. "Steal it and you'll pass with extra credit"

"-_-... Fine"

"Good, meet me at the cabin near the west gate"

12:00

It was easy getting out of the clan district. Just a little dodging.

He went to the Hokage tower. Got past the guards they were drunk and it was easy. We needed stricter guards for the tower. He shushined to the top floor, it was something he learned with ease. His older cousin taught him that.

Naruto looked at what was in front of him. It was a technical lock that needed a password at the end of it.

First he added chakra into the pipes. Enough to release cold air that looked like it would electrify you. Next was a puzzle.

"What is broken every time it is spoken?"

"-_-? What the hell?!"

He sat down thinking about the riddle.

It was Silence.

"That's it! Silence" The door bleeped in response to Naruto's shouted whisper.

Next was the password put on by the Hokage himself? Naruto typed in "Namikaze"

Duuuuuunh

One of the now noticeable red x's were gone. He had four left.

"Konoha"

Duuuuuunh

"Imaimashii"

Duuuuuunh

"Kushina"

Duuuuuunh. He thought what the heck

"Naruto"

Ding!

"What the Fu-" He shouted in surprise

The door opened and he jumped through and stole the scroll. He stole two jutsu's though.

The Rasengan and the Kage Bushin.

He jumped out the window and ran towards the cabin near the west gate.

-----------------Cabin near the west gate------------------

"What took you so long?!"

"You didn't tell me when you wanted it"

"So you want the scroll?" Naruto said

"No I don't"

"Oh you don't? I'll put it back then"

"That was sarcasm"

"Alert, me when I give a damn"

"Shut up!"

Mizuki being impatient, tried to take the scroll only to be tripped up by Naruto as he dodged him.

"No I've been thinking, what do I get out of this?"

"My happiness?"

"I want cash"

"And I want fifty-thousand ryo"

"YOU must be a psycho child"

"When did you notice?"

Mizuki glared at him and suddenly threw a Kunai at him, while running at the same time. Naruto expecting that ducked under the kunai and punched Mizuki in the gut. He removed his fist as Mizuki floated in the air. He put his left leg up, straight as a board, as Mizuki slowly turned his head to Naruto with widened eyes.

"Namikaze kick!" Naru8to shouted, as he kicked Mizuki in the back down towards the ground. He looked at Mizuki and kicked him in the balls.

" Now to leave!" As Naruto walked away.

"You know, you think you can do anything you want because you're the son of our hero! But you know what?"

"What, you idiot! You're wasting my time!"

"You're a demon! 12 years ago on that evil day, October the tenth. A demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha-"

"I know, thanks for giving me private lessons. Although I hear it on my birthday for hours!" Naruto shouted in boredom.

"Ha, your witty now! But you wait, listen to my tale. On that unfaithful day, the demon battled with us. We fought a losing battle. The Fourth being the only one keeping us alive, The Sandaime knowing that it was time for someone else to lead Konoha sacrificed his life to seal-"

"Idiot, not seal. Kill!"

"No, boy! Seal! A demon with that much power cannot be killed."

Baffled Naruto murmured "Wait so that means the demon is still alive"

Mizuki hearing it laughed again "That's right, but instead of the demon staying sealed he took over his host! His host is now a human in disguise!"

Mizuki, carried on "Yes and that demon in disguise is..."

"_Me._" It all made sense now! Why he was guarded so heavily from his own civilians, why he was scowled and glared at, why targeted...

Why he was hated.

He ran.

For the first time in his life, he ran away from a problem. He ran like the wind god had gave him a road of fast wind. He heard Mizuki chuckle but he kept running.

He was a...

Demon.

What he did not know IS, Mizuki got back up unsealed a giant Shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Naruto looked back and saw the giant shuriken racing at him, threatening to take his life. But he saw a flash of purple, white and blue as he heard "KAITEN!"

He tripped and looked as a tired Hinata faced Mizuki.

"Stop lying! I know in my heart, that Naruto-Kun will never be a demon! When you find out the real him, then you can judge him!" Hinata shouted while activating her Byakugan.

"Hyuuga-_Sama _should stay out of people business!" Mizuki mocked while he ran forward with his fist back, ready to hit. But it never met its target as his arm left his shoulder.

"You may not harm, Hinata-Sama." A boy with long brown hair said to Mizuki his eyes closed while his body was in the Hyuuga stance.

Behind Mizuki ninja appeared all armed and ready, Iruka stepped out saying "Good job Naruto, Hinata and Neji. Though Neji that was a bit brutal." All the other ninja looked at the arm.

_How?_

Naruto not being able to take the stress, passed out.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted while running to him. She placed his head on her lap as he slept like a baby.

---------------------------------------- Hokage Tower --------------------------------------

"Minato-Sensei, he truly is her son..." Kakashi whispered as he looked at Minato.

"Hers and mine..." He replied back, as he looked out to Konoha.

That's it! sorry for the wait, had a few problems...

Anyway tell me what teams you want! Remember one team will have four people. The senseai are:

Obito

Kakashi

Asuma

Basically if some of you do obvious choices I may choose myself. But we will see.

Review please!


	5. Author Note

Author NOTE

Alright guys, I need help. What does Obito resemble the most? Animal wise or whatever. E.G Scarlett Eagle, Crimson Thundercloud, Goggled Hawk. You know names like that. Just leave a review or PM me.

And no I'm not doing this just to get reviews. XD

THANK YOU!

~~Inferno. XD


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sensei!

**Dun own Naruto. UN-BETA'D **

**BETA AD**

**Are you good at grammar? Good eyes? Can notice things easily? Wanna be a beta? Do you want the feeling of knowing you're helping someone? Do you have patience? Tolerance? Won't be angry at things? If you have all of that then, become my beta!**

**What I'm looking for:**

**Replies  
Good return time**

**And that's it.**

**PM me OR Review with your application. Thank you.**

"How are you Naruto?**" **The voice told Naruto exactly who it was.

"Hmph, fine Minato. What are you doing here?"He scowled after his reply, before looking outside.

Frowning Minato gazed outside, he saw his village shaking with energy. "I can't visit my own son? Plus you have a letter."

"From who?" He replied with curiosity while checking the newly noticed cards beside him.

(Lol sounds weird XD) "Your mother." He whispered still gazing out of the window. He was looking at the direction of Kirigakure.

"Where is it?" Naruto with sudden energy whipped his head to Minato with a strong look.

Minato took the letter that had a spiral mark on it and gave it to Naruto. "It's a blood seal. Only you can open it. Or unless someone takes your blood and uses it."

Naruto took it softly, before looking at Minato. "Do you mind?"

"She is my Ex-Wife and mother of my blood son"

"And?"

"And? And I'm staying. " Minato had looked at Naruto, before holding his gaze. They eye wrestled, before Naruto faltered and grudgingly cut his thumb with his canine and opened the seal. (-_-'the eye wrestled)

The letter glowed red before opening and SOMEHOW started reading it's self. A serene female voice started talking.

"Naruto, how are you? This is your mother Kushina. I'm sorry for not contacting you for so long but I've been busy trying to investigate something. Please forgive me. I wanted to say I love you, and for all these birthday's I've missed. All the times you needed me. The important times in your life. I hope your father hasn't been bad to you… Though I know he could never do it.

I love you a lot and I hope by now that you have a girlfriend. You're the heir to two clans, I trust you. Alright? I have to leave but before I go I just want to say you are the most important person in my life.

PS. At the end of this letter should be more blood seals, these have your presents in them.

Love Kushina"

"So she is *sniff* alive. Kaa-Chan…"

"Yes, she is. I think I should leave now, you should be out by tomorrow." Minato whispered before he left with a sad look on his face.

Naruto looked up seeing something hanging from the sealing. It was the thing that babies play with. (Name please!) It was a fish being chased by a shark that was being chased a kraken. It was spiralling perfectly.

---------------------------------------------------------Next Day----------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear!? Naruto stopped a traitor!"

"I know! I didn't think he was like that!"

"I guess he isn't that bad after all."

"Now that I think about it, he's kind of cute!"

"I know right"

"He's cool, strong as well."

"Yeah, he got awesome clothes as well. He is, even better than Orochi and Sasuke!"

That was heard around the classroom as they waited for everyone to arrive. Hinata waited at the back calmly while staring at those girls. _I dare them._

And then that's when the golden boy walked in. And went straight to Hinata. They started a whispering conversation that only some parts could be heard.

"… … _what if we're… … ….._"

"_I assure…. …. …._"

"_How ….. You……. Naru?_"

"_I acted ……. …… whole….. He…. Better…… we're….. On the …… team!_"

"Alright class! It's time for the, team selections!"

"Team one! Yakushi Tien, Shing Lao, Zatunza Kastashi!"

"Team 2! Zenshun…"

And that what it was up to until Team 7. "Now for Team 7, Hokage-Sama has requested I make the first ever four man genin team! Now the people are! Naruto Uzumaki! Hinata Hyuuga! Orochi Kusangi-Yakushi! And Sakura Haruno! Your Sensei should be here soon! Your Sensei is Obito Uchiha!"

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka! Sasuke Uchiha and Chouji Akimichi! Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake!"

"The Silver Wolf of Konoha huh? Interesting. Too bad I'm with watermelon and flea." Sasuke said to himself.

"Shut up. You know you'll never be able to surpass your brother right?" Naruto shouted out in annoyance to Sasuke's statement.

"What do you know! You fool!" He replied back angry.

Waving his hand at Sasuke (Like a fly annoying him) he looked back at Iruka.

"Team 9 is still in play so Team 10! Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara! Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi!"

_Like Sasuke said interesting. The Ash Cloud of Konoha. I heard he's a smoker though. Bad for my bugs._ Shino thought all the while displaying a blank face outside of his mind. (Really did I have to say who it was?)

------------------------------------------------------10 minutes later------------------------------------------------------

Every Sense had come except for Team 7. They had agreed that this may have happened and it was no big deal.

-----------------------------------------------------20 minutes later--------------------------------------------------------

It had gotten boring and they had started drawing pictures of things, like swords flowers pictures of couples…

------------------------------------------------------Hour later---------------------------------------------------------------

The guys had surprisingly got up and started graffitiying the board with…things.

They were sleeping now.

-----------------------------------------------------------3 Hours later---------------------------------------------------------

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room. No sensei yet.

"Yo." A voice from above her startled her as the person flipped in front of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata screamed jumping back. Naruto woke up and attacked the ninja with a kick but he just ducked under it. Orochi somehow got his freakishly long tongue to try and strangle the guy but he only got his tongue tied. Sakura didn't do anything except run outside.

"I'm your Sensei!" The man shouted pulling up his goggles. "Obito Uchiha at your service!"

"Oh no…"

"Say that again."

"Cun I gut sume helllllp pleash!" Orochi shouted at the others.

"Err… Hi?" The voice of Sakura got the attention of everyone.

"Well isn't this pathetic? Meet me on the roof." He disappeared in crimson flames.

"Hina-Chan, you joining me?" Naruto said as Hinata ran to him and held his arm.

"Now who am I going take!?" Orochi screamed in anger as Naruto vanished, with Hinata.

*Cough*

"I mean, Hinata was my love!"

*COUGH*

"I hate Naruto! I may as well head up to the roof."

*COUGH, COUGH, SPLUTTER*

"Sakura-San I think you should get checked up, that was a really disgusting cough. Meet you on the roof! " Orochi waved before disappearing into the ground.

"If only Sasuke-Kun was here, he would help me. Haaaaaaa (Sighing -_-'XD)"

------------------------------------------------------On the Roof---------------------------------------------------------------

After they had all appeared Obito had sat them down and looked at them. _They kinda look pathetic! I mean we have the Posh Fanboy, the Cold Guy that only protects one person, The Fangirl of the Cold guy and the overall Fangirl! Hopefully what I ask them will help change my opinions._

"Alright, to get better acquainted I'm gonna ask some questions! Just answer the questions. I'll go first. My name is Obito Uchiha, My likes are my Wife, My clan, My goggles, My village and my dog Cerberus! My Dislikes are People who abandon teammates, arrogant idiots and freaky people. My dream is to live peacefully with my wife and hopefully my future children. Okay, now you!" He pointed to Sakura. "Your turn Pinky"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are Sasuke-Kun, -"

"Wait HIM!? He's wuss!" Obito interrupted.

"No he's not! Don't talk about him like that!" She shouted back

"And his hair is like a chickens ass! I didn't know girls go for those types of boys! I just pray to Kami that my son does not have the same hair!" He shouted again, as he took out a notebook and jotted something down.

"Shut up! Now let me continue! After my rude! And unprovoked interruption from someone!" She glared at Obito, who just picked his ear and flicked it at her. She dodged it unfort- I mean fortunately. Yeah that's it…

"My likes are Sasuke-Kun, and_ Orochi-Kun _*Giggle* and books as well. My dislikes are girls who think they are so cool! Like someone!" She glared at Hinata while she done that, who was looking at a butterfly.

"And people who ignore me! I dislike Ino-Pig and Baka's! My dream is to marry Sasuke-Kun or _Orochi-Kun _and live together happily!" She shouted making the birds fly from the trees.

"Okay, now you! Princess! What do you have to say?" He pointed at Hinata while he took out a tooth puck and started chewing it.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, My likes are flower pressing, training with my bow, and hanging out with Naruto-Kun. My dislikes are when people say I am a fangirl and people who mistreat Flowers and Animals. My dreams are to free the Hyuuga Clan and to be as close to Naruto as I am now later in life." She stated.

"Interesting! You just changed my opinion of you. Now! Snake Boy!"

"My name is Orochi Kusangi-Yakushi-Kogane (Yeah it's a long name YEAH CAUSE I CAN. XD.) My likes are Hinata-Hime, Hanging out with my big brother Kabuto, snakes and gold. My dislikes are foxes and storms. My dream is to become Hokage or a Kage and Marry Hinata-Hime."

"Didn't expect that… Alright Blondie your go."

"Naruto Uzumaki, you can add Namikaze to that. I don't care. I like hanging' out with my cousin, Shin and Hinata-Chan. I also like gardening and Storms. I like training and Ramen as well. My dislikes are Snakes, p*icks and some other stuff. My dream is to become Hokage and become the leader for my clan. And to find my mother."

"Wow, you guys really did surprise me. Fascinating you lot are. Anyway, that's it. Though you gotta me tomorrow for the REAL test to see if you actually become a genin team. Meet me at 6 am tomorrow, and don't eat. You'll lose it later. Have a good nights sleep! Bye!" And he disappeared.

"Well that was long. Want some Ramen Hinata?" Naruto broke the silence

"I'm sorry Naruto. I promised Hanabi I would train her. And I'm already running late. So bye!" Hinata responded.

Orochi had already left to go touch some snakes in a forest and Sakura had gone home. With nothing to do Naruto went back to the clan house.

That's it! Short yeah, sorry. Anyone see the new Naruto chapter?

SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER

Danzo has the Sharingan. Interesting. Tell me your thoughts on this. Oh and I got something about reviewing. Seriously you don't have to write a long review, you can write "Good Job!" and then a question. Cause all I get is Favourite Story alert etc etc.

Oh and if your wondering the Namikaze Clan is like the Hyuuga's. They have loads of members and everything and Naruto is the Heir.


	7. Author Note 2

Hey Guys!

Well, I'm online at the moment and if you have any questions PM me NAO. To clear things up. Orochi is the step brother to Naruto. And trust me he'll be very, very useful. Especially to Gaara. So anything you want to clear up please do it now.

Thanks

PEACE AND LOVE,

~~Inferno


	8. The ideas

Like I said, my story ideas are up for adoption also. These are just the descriptions I was going to use. PM me OR review asking for a more detailed description.

The Go-Ruden Arashi  
Summary: At five years old Naruto is attacked, but this time things turn out leaves Konoha. With the power of a storm, watch as Naruto become a legend. The Golden Storm. Pairings Naru/Hina, Shika/Tema, Neji/Ten, Gaara/Matsu, Chouji/Ino, Iruka/Anko, Itachi/Ayame.

Toranpu No Naruto  
At the age of five Sarutobi gives Naruto a deck of playing cards watch as Naruto becomes a legend. Watch as he becomes. Naruto of the playing cards. NaruHina

Summoner of the Foxes  
Naruto is nearly killed, by a mob. When he's in his Mindscape he meets the Kyuubi and become the first summoner of the Foxes.

Naruto No Chidori  
What if instead of Kakashi making Chidori Naruto did? Read as Naruto becomes the Master and Creator of Chidori. Naruto of 1000 Birds. Smart Naruto NaruHina NejiTen

Naruto of  
What if instead of Naruto staying in the village he was taken by the Fox Demons of . 12 years later he comes back to Konoha as the Sage of the Foxes. NaruHina

Storm of the Red Dawn  
After bringing Sasuke back to the village, Naruto recieves a unexpected welcome home. As he leaves the village he is welcomed into the arms of the Red Dawn. The Akatsuki. NaruHina Saku Bashing Sasuke bashing. Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto.

Betrayed  
Naruto brings Sasuke back only to be kicked out of the village. He goes to Kiri and becomes the Mizukage, while Sasuke leaves and goes to Oto and becomes the Otokage. Sakura become the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto has a war with them. Has alot of timeskips. Hinata leaves with him. Naru and Hina MUST have at least 1 child with another on the way. First child must be boy named Minato. PM Me if you want to write it.

No title  
After the Kyuubi defeat, Naruto is infused with a mysterious wind. The Wind from the Fuujin. Watch as Naruto, Emporer of the wild winds becomes... The Storm God! NaruHina. Godly Naruto. ShikaTema

Prince of the Storm  
Queen of Water, Kushina Uzumaki. King of Lightning, Namikaze Minato. Prince of the Storm, Heir of the three elements... Uzumaki Naruto. NaruHina

Naruto no Bakuha  
Naruto, Power to Explode anything at touch. Watch as he conquers all. NaruHina Outcast Naruto.

Naruto: Kunai Rebel

Rebel + Kunai = Naruto = Chaos = Baddass = Smartass. "Fck off Sasuke"

So like I said on the first few lines, just ask which one you want. Thank you.

--IN-FUR-NO


	9. READ THIS IMPORTANT

Alright guys. I've got a bit of my drive back to write. Now. Do you want me to:

Carry on writing, but take my time. I may be a bit slow sometimes

Stop writing and try to find a better author to adopt the stories.

Rewrite the stories.

Stop the stories but start a new one. (Toranpu no Naruto on my profile.)

Give me a suggestion

Yeah so that's it. Just in a review tell me your answer and whatever answer gets the most votes that's the one I'll do. I really wanna do Toranpu no Naruto though as I feel ANBU Commander and Ruler of the Rasengan and Master of the Chidori (?) Are ways out of my writing league.

So...Yeah. That's it. I feel like I've gotten better in writing.

Thanks. I really hope I get answers for this.


End file.
